


Kiss Me Again

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: The Mystrade Chronicles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of fluff., Annoying Neighbour, Annoying shipping neigbour..., F/F, FLUFF of the adorable variety!, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Make up kiss, kissing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has repeatedly talked his way out of sticky situations, these are the tales of how Mycroft Holmes kissed his way out of trouble (ish) .<br/>(Plus a annoying neighbour screams at them)<br/>a bunch of short snippets of various kisses in the Mystrade life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like :D

Mycroft and Greg had been together a total of 4 weeks, two days, five hours, 28 minutes and 32 seconds when they experienced their first kiss. It was raining, Mycroft will always remember that. They shared an umbrella. They were outside Greg's flat after a Cinema date, Greg can still remember to this day the film's crappy plot line, and watches it on loop when Mycroft's out of town, sleeping in his shirt.

Greg was laughing, that way he did where his eyes lit up and teeth on full display. Mycroft clutched his umbrella closer, trying to draw Greg in. He was laughing about a joke he'd made in relation to the film, Greg can't remember what made him laugh so much but it did and it lead to the sting of events, leading to their first kiss.

Greg was stood two inches out from his neighbours door, Mycroft hovering in front of Greg's, when Greg's neighbour, the young girl who he remembered was called Valkyrie, opened the door to her flat, and bumping into Greg, and sending him shooting into Mycroft's arms.

"FINALLY!" She screamed and slammed the door shut, opening the letter flap and screaming; "Kiss HIM!"

Mycroft looked down at the Greg in his arms, flushed like a rom-com and giggling like school girl.

"Gonna kiss me?" Greg giggled and let his eyes flutter shut. Mycroft leant down and pressed his lips to Greg's.

"I CAN SLEEP NOW!" The girl slammed the letter box and the pair stayed in that embrace for a lot longer, long enough for Miss Valkyrie to come out and steal Mycroft's umbrella.


End file.
